powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bought and Scold
"Bought and Scold" is the seventh episode of the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis Daddy Morbucks bought Townsville from the Mayor to Princess Morbucks for a room of sweets, and as her first act of new Mayor is that crime will be legal, but for girls it's beginning of nightmare. Plot Townsville is home to many villains such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and HIM, but they have all been beaten by The Powerpuff Girls. One day, the girls are at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten when The Gangreen Gang burst in and start causing trouble. The girls get ready to attack them, but Ace shows them a decree claiming that crime is now legal. They fly to the Mayor's office, only to find that Princess Morbucks has taken over after bribing the Mayor with Turkish delight. Princess declares that if the girls try and stop anybody from causing crime, she is going to throw the girls in jail. All over Townsville, people are being robbed by criminals who have been released from prison and the Powerpuff Girls' house is robbed of nearly everything by criminals just casually walking in and taking stuff Later, in bed, the girls are crying about crime being legal, when Blossom has an idea after Bubbles' convincing. When Princess goes to get a glass of water, she gets robbed of everything, and she starts panicking and thinking about what her father will do when he finds out. She calls the girls to her office, and begs the girls to bring back her belongings. But the girls refuse, because Princess made crime legal they can't do anything. Princess, dejected, signs a new decree saying that crime is illegal again and she sends the girls to look for her stuff. They catch every villain in town and return to Princess', claiming that none of them stole her stuff. As Princess starts to panic, Bubbles giggles and Princess realizes that it was the girls who robbed her. She says she will have them arrested, But because the crime was committed when it was still legal she can't do anything to them. The girls then bribe Princess with her stuff to give back Townsville to the Mayor. They give her the stuff back, but not before her daddy wakes up and sees that the stuff is gone. He sees Princess with the stuff outside and (Not heard, but it is assumed) punishes Princess as she yells and cries at the girls, who have taken off. Trivia *This is Princess' most villainous role for buying Townsville and legalizing crime just to drive the girls out of business. *Princess' act of buying Townsville and legalizing crime is referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. *Two men can be seen beating a guy, they are dressed like Popeye and Bluto. *The Big Lebowski references when the girls go home. The Professor say, "Hey, this is a private residence, man!." You see the three nihilists enter the house. One of them grabs the rug and The Professor says, "Hey that rug really tied the room together!" *This episode and the episode "Bubblevision" are the first episodes to have the 2000 oval designs of the Powerpuff Girls for two episodes and not having the 2000 circle designs at all for a whole episode because the circle designs were used at all times instead of the oval designs in "Criss Cross Crisis". After "Criss Cross Crisis", the oval designs (which first appeared in "Just Desserts") were then used instead of the circle designs for the next two ("Bubblevision" and this episode). *In the scene where we see the Rowdyruff Boys, Butch's arms are sleeveless. *In this episode, the girls are seen first in sequence one-by-one in three still pictures, and they feature the girls doing several poses. These pictures show Bubbles doing a pose used by Speedee, which is the former mascot used by McDonald's (with four differences, the sign reading "I'm Speedee!" is removed, her right hand is placed behind her skirt, her left foot is seen in the front and her right foot is seen in the back) against a fuschia background with yellow, blue, and white flowers, Buttercup doing the Green Giant's famous pose against a cobalt blue background with light blue stars, and Blossom doing the Captain Morgan mascot's famous pose (with two differences, the barrel is removed and her left hand is raised high) against a yellow, light yellow, and brown sunburst background with white sparkles. This shows that McDonald's Corporation, Green Giant, and Captain Morgan are referenced by the girls' poses in this episode. This sequence was later referenced and reused (with three pictures instead showing Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Mange in sequence) in the episode "Super Zeroes". *When Buttercup picks up Big Billy, a glimpse of his eye is shown. *The 2013 movie The Purge has been noted by fans for having a plot which is similar to this episode. *In the episode, it is stated that the PowerPuff Girls are pure and perfect. This is false, as in some episodes, they are really greedy. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Princess Morbucks *King Morbucks *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *The Mayor Of Townsville Minor Characters *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Gangreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Monster from Bubblevicious *Broccoloids *Roach Coach *The Kitty *Roach Coach *The Boogie Man *Mr. Mime *Sedusa *Quackor *Abracadaver *The Rowdyruff Boys Goofs *When the Gangreen Gang run into the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Grubber's ears are gone. *When the Gangreen Gang sleep in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Big Billy had three top teeth instead of his usual one tooth. *The Powerpuff Girls' bed is not shown when they rest in their room (that's possibly because one of the people took away their bed). *When the Rowdyruff boys appear Butch's arms are bare and Brick has visible hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes storyboarded by Paul Rudish Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre